


It's the Fear

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin knows fear and the pain of reliving his kills. Nothing prepares him for this reunion though.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - nightmare at merlin100.
> 
> WARNING: Spoiler for first two episodes of Merlin season three.

Few people find their worst nightmare tangled up in their greatest hope and yet Merlin frequently finds himself keenly feeling just so.

Killing for Arthur has always made sense, felt necessary and Merlin does what must be done, the urgency to keep Arthur safe more a part of him now than ever. So when Morgana's face comes full stop to rest upon his, he knows relief isn't what she sees etched on his face, damning him with even more guilt.

It's fear mostly and the awareness that she knows his heart and has the means to break him wide open.


End file.
